


Time Out Time

by sweepingdonut



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Were-Creatures, What Have I Done, bad photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Were-teacup poodle Bucky was a bad boy and had to take a time out.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Time Out Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
